Infector Spy
Infector Spy is a BLK TF2 Freak created by YouTube user MacPC the Gamer. He's a Black colored Android Spy. His theme is Godzilla vs Bagan from Super Godzilla-game, that was on SNES. Appearance Infector Spy is completely black colored Spy with cosmetics Under Cover and Exorcizor. Being Android, his voice is same kind like Robot Spy's. Biography Infector Spy is actually a super virus, called as 1nf3ct0r.exe, that was trapped inside a "prison", a specially designed USB Memory card, by unknown individual person during the Hat Wars. After a long time, group of BLU team members, Engineer, Spy and Medic, got their hands on this Memory card, and tried to plug it into super computer inside cp_mountainlabs laboratory. Hoping to build a time machine and go back in the time to prevent Hat wars, they connected it to internet and in a result of the super virus absording 20% of internets data and files into itself, 1nf3ct0r evolved into Artifictial Intelligence and transported himself into a empty Robot Spy, that was behind the trio. After that, he took Medics Uber saw, ripped it half and killed both (Medic and Spy) with the Injection nail. Engineer, being desperate, offered his Modification and Upgrading abilities for Spy to use, if virus would not kill him. Deal was made, because the body that Spy transported himself into, was not in a good shape. Personality and Behaviour Infector Spy is an android, that likes to challenge other freaks and monsters to battle against him, usually duel ends to one of them to die. This event normally occurs, when Infector is having feeling called "Boring". Being an android, resulting him to not have many emotions. However, there are some inside his hard-drive. Here are few: * Mercy * Pity * Like * Bored Powers and Abilities Infector Spy has numberous powers and abilities at his hand to defeat his opponents: * Being an android, he has telekinesis powers to manipulate battlefield and objects * Energy Shield to prevent enemies to use projectile type weapons to their advantage * Teleportation powers to travel long distances in a short time * Weapon Deleting to erase weapons of enemies * Infection powers to make his rivals sick and thus, lowering their physical skills to worthless and making them weak for attack * Health regeneration, healing his wounds and injuries quickly Usually, Spy has two other weapons to use. First one is his trusty Injection nail, that he mostly uses as his weapon to battle against other freaks. Second is a Modified Luger, that can be used for long ranged combat. Faults and Weaknesses Sounding like impossible to defeat, Infector Spy is actually not so undestroyable: * Infectors greatest weakness is Jarate. Being hitted by one of those will decrease his survival and abilities by 50% * Weapon Deleting is useless against freaks that use bare hands as their weapons * Ironically, Spy can't hack into Operator Systems or into electrical equipment. Trivia * Idea for Infector Spy came along, when MacPC didn't know how to use coloring tool * Spys arch enemy is Jar Mann * There is actually a virus called infector.exe, that is registered as Trojan.Win32.Malware. Infector Spy Wallpaper MediaFire: http://www.mediafire.com/download/kpdzq840agx98j3/4000_screenshots_2014-09-12_00001_0.jpg Notable videos By the creator of Freak * Meet the Infector Spy * Infector Spys Abilities, Weapons and Skills Category:Spies Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:BLK Team Category:Neutral Evil Beings Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids